Solstício de Inverno
by Kanade Hime
Summary: Quatro anos após nascer, Renesmee, com seus aparentes 16 anos, começa a sentir mudanças em seu corpo e forma de ver a vida e as pessoas ao seu redor que nunca havia sentido. Não bastasse isso, uma jovem mestiça como ela aparece na praia de La Push e deixa em alerta tanto vampiros, quanto lobisomens para uma possível ameaça ao equilíbrio das coisas.
1. Prólogo

O OUTONO SE APROXIMAVA E MARCAVA o quarto ano de Renesmee Cullen no mundo, mas ela parecia mais com uma adolescente no auge dos seus 16 anos do que uma garotinha tão nova. Ela, junto com Edward e Bella, ainda vivia em Forks principalmente por causa de Jacob que não podia nem abandonar sua família, nem ficar longe de sua âncora no mundo. Quem mais se sentia beneficiado era Charlie que aceitava sem fazer muitas perguntas que sua neta crescia mais do que o normal, afinal era ela quem mantinha seu elo com Bella mais estreito durante os longos dias sem sol na pequena e meio deprimente Forks.

Embora nunca tivesse ido para escola a facilidade que Renesmee tinha para aprender era tamanha que ela já se sentia pronta para ir para a faculdade e até passava bons momentos lendo sobre universidades americanas e canadenses onde pudesse estudar. Apesar do brilho leve que sua pele emitia no sol ir para um lugar como a Califórnia, por exemplo, não seria um problema para ela ou os demais vampiros. Bella a incentivava muito a conhecer o mundo, ter suas próprias experiências e ver novas culturas, pois quando tinha "sua idade" suas limitações humanas não a permitiram ir muito longe.

\- Tio Jasper vai me arrumar uns documentos para comprovar minha escolaridade e meus 18 anos para eu poder me inscrever. Em que lugar você gostaria de morar? – ela perguntou a Jacob que só a ouvia falar sem nada dizer até então.

\- Algum lugar que tenha florestas por perto, de preferência. Eu não suportaria muito tempo sem me transformar. – ele comentou dando seu melhor sorriso compreensivo e ela retribuiu o gesto – A gente precisa ir para a Reserva agora. A festa do Seth já vai começar.

La Push era proibida terminantemente para os vampiros e isso deixava Renesmee incomodada quando ela entrava no território da tribo. Por mais os quileute tentassem parecer hospitaleiros com ela por causa de Jacob, ela sempre sentia olhares de desprezo em cima de si vindos de um ou outro membro da matilha de Sam. Era apenas quando Jacob a levava nas costas – quando ela "era criança" – ou quando ele segurava firme em sua mão – ela já crescida – que ela sentia a paz dele fluir para ela através de um aprimoramento que ela conseguiu implementar em seu dom.

\- Nessie! – cumprimentou Seth com sua empolgação de sempre – Que bom que veio! Quer comer alguma coisa? – ele ofereceu uma poção de _marshmallows_ para a garota e alguns quileute observaram em silêncio ela ingerir a comida como se fosse uma humana normal.

\- Deixe-me pelo menos te dar parabéns! – ela sorriu simpática e limpou a mão em sua calça jeans para abraçá-lo – Nem parece que já é praticamente adulto. – Renesmee encostou sua mão no rosto de Seth e mostrou a ele que ele lhe parecia o mesmo garoto de 14 anos que ela conheceu quando criança.

\- É tão estranho me ver através de você. – ele comentou sem graça e pediu licença para falar com outras pessoas que chegavam.

\- Quer ficar perto do Charlie? – convidou Jacob sem largar sua mão e ela assentiu – Não se incomode com os outros. Eles vão se acostumar com você em breve porque não existe eu sem você.

\- Eu me sinto tão segura agora... – ela disse em um tom esperançoso e emocionada, mas conteve as lágrimas antes de cumprimentar seu avô e a esposa dele.

Noite a dentro, sob a luz da primeira lua cheia do mês, a fogueira crepitava e velhas histórias eram contadas. Era fascinante a tradição da tribo e o modo como eles eram especiais, mas não muito diferentes dos humanos fazia com que Renesmee começasse a sentir medo do tempo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Um dia ela pararia de envelhecer – foi o que aquele igual à ela disse. Um dia a vida passaria num piscar de olhos e sua noção de rápido seriam as décadas, não mais os dias e àquela altura Jacob seria um velhinho em seus últimos dias despedindo-se dela e deixando um vazio que ela não saberia se poderia preencher um dia.

\- Nessie o que houve? – Jacob perguntou preocupado ao notar que ela chorava.

\- Eu sendo boba. – ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas e esboçando um sorriso – Acho que completar mais um ano mexeu com meus sentidos e minha percepção.

\- Você quer voltar para casa? – Jacob perguntou solícito, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Gostaria de ir para o penhasco. A noite está tão linda hoje. – ela disse sorrindo e os dois despediram-se dos demais para entrar na densa floresta.

Jacob mudou para sua forma animal e correu ao lado de Renesmee por entre as árvores até que em poucos minutos pararam no fim do caminho que dava para o mar. A meio-vampira sentou-se à beira do penhasco enquanto Jacob vestia-se para juntar-se à ela num lugar mais afastado. Foi naquele instante que ela sentiu, num impulso inexplicável, que deveria tentar espiá-lo através do breu. Ela não conseguiu ver muita coisa, mas demorou seu olhar no peitoral definido e nádegas firmes por um bom tempo.

\- Demorei muito? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela e segurando sua mão – Nossa, você está quente! – ele tocou o rosto dela com urgência e sentiu que sua respiração estava meio ofegante.

\- Não é nada demais. Eu não fico doente, lembra? – ela disse afastando as mãos dele em seu rosto que só estavam deixando-a mais nervosa.

\- Você está agindo tão estranho hoje... – ele comentou desconfiado, mas não insistiu no assunto até porque algo fez seus instintos de lobo agitarem.

Abaixo de onde eles estavam, entre as rochas e as ondas agitadas, uma figura branca e pálida de longos cabelos loiros os observava imóvel. Jacob começou a rosnar e fazer menção de mergulhar até aquela criatura, mas antes mesmo que pudesse agir ela subiu num único salto até eles.

\- Você é a Renesmee Cullen? – perguntou a jovem que não parecia ser muito mais nova que a pessoa que supostamente procurava.

\- Sim. – ela respondeu ainda sem reação e sendo protegida por Jacob que estava prestes a se transformar – Quem é você?

\- Primeiro acalme seu cachorro. – ela disse encarando Jacob e tirando de dentro de uma sacola que carregava roupas limpas e secas para se trocar.

\- Ela é igual a você. – Jacob disse sério e Renesmee o tocou para fazê-lo baixar um pouco a guarda – Garota, por favor, tenha mais pudor! – ele a repreendeu virando-se de costas enquanto ela simplesmente se despia e se vestia na frente deles.

\- Um homem da sua idade nunca viu uma mulher nua? – ela perguntou descrente, mas não esperou a resposta – Bem melhor… eu sou Perséfone Kokkinos – ela estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar Renesmee aparecendo ao lado dela numa fração de segundo – Eu atravessei meio mundo para te encontrar, Renesmee Cullen.

\- O que você quer com ela? – Jacob perguntou impaciente, mas ela o ignorou.

\- Não é fácil rastrear alguém como nós. Como somos bem mais discretos que os puros não há tantos boatos sobre o que somos. – Perséfone comentou abraçando animadamente a garota – Minha governanta me contou sobre os Cullen e como você surgiu e abriu a mente dos Volturi para novas possibilidades.

\- Jacob! Nessie! – gritou Seth saindo de dentro da mata – Edward e Bella estão procurando por vocês!

\- Olá cachorrinho! – Perséfone olhou para Seth de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso – Será que eu também consigo um desses para mim, Nessie? – ela perguntou debochada e Jacob voltou a se irritar.

\- **Diz logo o que você quer!** – ele esbravejou com uma voz rouca que ficava entre um grito e um rosnado.

\- Eu quero saber porque eu existo. – Perséfone respondeu olhando fixamente para Renesmee com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.


	2. O Dom Intrigante de Perséfone

Não foi preciso insistir muito para que Perséfone acompanhasse Jacob e Renesmee até a cabana rústica no meio da floresta onde os Cullen moravam. O caminho foi feito o mais rápido possível e já de início dava para ver que havia um preparo físico extra na recém-chegada que poderia significar mais problemas. Sem cerimônia alguma Edward avançou para cima da estranha, mas ela conseguiu se esquivar dele com a agilidade de um recém-criado. Bella também tentou atacá-la, mas, assim como seu marido, suas investidas foram completamente vãs e só fizeram-na se divertir às custas deles por alguns segundos.

— Deixem-na falar, por favor! – pediu Renesmee impaciente.

— Fale e é bom que seja a verdade. Eu saberei. – Edward ameaçou com seus olhos ocre fixos na garota.

— Eu que espero que vocês me falem. – ela disse e, numa velocidade impressionante, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha – Preciso me alimentar com urgência. Fiz uma viagem bem longa. Vocês caçam dentro da cidade mesmo ou só os humanos que pegam as trilhas? – ela perguntou brincando com uma maçã verde que encontrou.

— Por que não come comida humana? – Renesmee ofereceu mexendo nas panelas sobre o fogão e verificando as sobras do almoço que teve mais cedo – Jake que preparou tudo.

— Eu nunca comi comida humana! – Perséfone disse numa empolgação que parecia quase infantil e saboreou muito cada porção que levava à boca – Isso é incrível! – ela comentou de boca cheia e o avermelhado dos seus olhos foi mudando lentamente para um azul cada vez mais claro.

— Como você tem se mantido esses anos? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Sangue humano. – respondeu Edward lendo a mente dela – A mulher que a criou levava indigentes para casa para que ela pudesse se alimentar deles.

— Gostei de você. – ela disse olhando para Edward engolindo uma grande quantidade de comida que mastigava segundos antes – Penélope seguia à risca as instruções de meu pai sobre me criar como uma pura.

— Quem te criou? – indagou Jacob intrigado.

— Edward... – ela pediu voltando sua atenção para a comida em sua frente.

— É alguém que devemos temer? – perguntou Bella preocupada com a segurança de sua família, principalmente com os demais que estavam vivendo em outro país.

— Ela não o conhece. Ela pensou que talvez a gente pudesse dizer. – Edward respondeu sério – Não me admira que a Alice tenha ficado desesperada vendo a morte de Charlie. Se não tivéssemos interferido ele poderia ter sido a refeição de Perséfone.

— Como você faz isso? – Perséfone disse sorrindo impressionada – Você aprendeu ou o quê?

— Eu renasci com esse dom. – Edward respondeu evitando a aproximação invasiva dela – Você fugiu de casa e quer ficar com a gente? – ele perguntou espantado – E a responsável que você deixou na Grécia? Ela é uma humana ainda, não é?

— A essa hora ela deve estar morta. – ela respondeu dando de ombros – Ela disse que meu pai está sempre vigiando para saber se ela me cria direito. Depois de minha fuga ela não tem mais serventia.

— Como você pode ser tão fria com alguém que cuidou de você? – Renesmee questionou incrédula.

— Ela é só uma humana para mim. Eles nunca me foram nada além de comida.

— A gente precisa conversar para decidir sobre sua estadia. – disse Bella puxando seu marido e sua filha pelo braço – Jake, por favor, fique de olho nela.

— Eu gostaria de participar dessa decisão se possível. A matilha do Sam está nos arredores e o Seth está na orla da floresta. – Jacob disse e, antes que eles pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Perséfone já estava do lado de fora próximo à Seth, sentada num galho mais baixo de uma árvore.

No escritório da casa Bella começou a falar no minuto que todos entraram:

— Ela parece ser perigosa.

— Parece? – perguntou Jacob irônico – Bella ela se alimenta de sangue humano! O que garante que ela não vai atacar pessoas por aqui?

— Os instintos de vampiro nela são fortes. – Edward comentou tentando usar mais a razão do que a emoção – Mas ela tem pensamentos de respeito em relação ao nosso território. Acredito que a visão da Alice não vá se concretizar.

— Acham que podemos ajudá-la? – perguntou Renesmee solidária.

— Você é muito boa, Nessie. – Jacob disse sorrindo para ela – Se depender das matilhas ela será destruída hoje mesmo, mas eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse.

— Vamos tentar ajudá-la. – Bella disse a contragosto – Precisamos saber quem a gerou e o que pretende com isso. Não podemos deixar o que aconteceu quando souberam da Renesmee se repetir.

Seth tomou um susto com a rapidez com que a garota surgiu e isso deixou os lobos em alerta, mas evitando a aproximação. Com seu sorriso largo ela pendurou-se de ponta a cabeça num galho e perguntou:

— Ouvi sobre os metamorfos e sei que vocês existem para destruir os vampiros. O que há de diferente por aqui?

— É complicado para explicar de uma vez. – Seth respondeu sem conseguir encará-la olhando-a nos olhos – Nossa lenda vem de muitas gerações e eu ouvi muitas histórias que culminaram nos tempos atuais.

— Parece uma resposta pronta. – ela disse descendo da árvore numa pirueta e ficando bem próxima à ele – Você foi ensinado sobre o que você sabe, não é? – sua voz saiu num sussurro sedutor.

— Sim. Os antigos me ensinaram. – ele respondeu inebriado com a aproximação dela. Sem que ele se desse conta ela espetou a ponta de seu dedo indicador com um pedaço da casca da árvore mais próxima e lambeu a gota de sangue que se formou – Hei! O que você fez?! – ele afastou-se bruscamente e ela deu um sorrisinho.

— Foi pouco, mas eu aprendi o que precisava. – ela disse como se estivesse degustando o sabor da pequena amostra de sangue que provou – Tem um pacto sobre não caçar em suas terras e eles só consomem animais. Agora faz sentido terem me dado comida humana...

— Como você...? – ele indagou confuso.

— Eu aprendi através do seu sangue, não é óbvio? – ela respondeu o rodeando – Você até que tem cheiro e gosto bons para um lobo... – a voz dela saiu sussurrada rende ao ouvido de Seth que se arrepiou por completo.

— Perséfone. – chamou Jacob assustando Seth que estava quase caindo na em sua sedução – Você pode ficar, mas estaremos vigiando cada passo e não hesitaremos em te matar caso você se alimente de algum humano ou cause danos a qualquer um dos moradores da nossa Reserva.

— Qualquer tipo de dano? – ela questionou olhando de relance para Seth – Não precisa responder. Eu vou falar com os Cullen novamente. Se você puder deixar a Nessie sozinha um tempo eu agradeceria. Eu não pretendo machucá-la. – ela disse enquanto se dirigia para dentro da casa.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo deixando ela brincar desse jeito com você?! – Jacob perguntou irritado para Seth que ainda tinha cara de bobo.

— Eu não sei! Ela... – ele tentou responder, mas estava muito nervoso e precisou de um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos – Ela tem um poder de persuasão muito forte.

— Vamos correr um pouco e extravasar, está bem? – Jacob sugeriu com uma expressão desconfiada e ele assentiu transformando-se o mais rápido que pode.

A última semana foi bem agitada com a presença de Perséfone na casa dos Cullen. Embora ela mantivesse sua promessa e se disfarçasse bem entre os humanos, ela tinha a mania de experimentar de forma intensa e exagerada tudo que lhe era apresentado de novidade. Jacob, que já não deixava Renesmee sozinha normalmente, redobrou sua vigilância e tentava sempre conter as pessoas que se deixavam encantar por ela.

— Como funciona isso entre Jacob e você? – perguntou Perséfone enquanto elas trocavam de roupa no provador de uma loja em Port Angeles.

— Somos destinados. – Renesmee respondeu com um olhar esperançoso – Ele está do meu lado desde sempre.

— Espera aí... – Perséfone saiu de repente de seu provador e abriu a cortina do de Renesmee de repente – ele está nessa desde que você era um bebê?!

— Sim. Ele teve um _imprinting_. – ela respondeu encarando os olhos de sua igual – É o fenômeno mais intenso que um lobo pode ter por alguém.

— Ok, esse lance de _imprinting _para ele é importante, mas porque **você** se sente obrigada a estar com ele? – ela questionou ainda incrédula.

— Não é obrigação. Eu o conheço desde que nasci e ele é importante para mim. – Renesmee desviou o olhar e foi falando cada vez mais baixo.

— Você está apaixonada? – Perséfone riu vitoriosa da reação de Renesmee à sua pergunta – Ah garota! Eu senti que tinha uma tensão sexual no ar... – ela disse sorrindo – vocês nunca quiseram transar?

— Perséfone! – repreendeu Renesmee envergonhada – Nós somos bons amigos apenas!

— Eu duvido que ele quer ser apenas seu amigo. – ela insistiu e Renesmee ficou envergonhada – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre sexo?

— Não! – ela respondeu de pronto – Quer dizer, eu **sei** que os humanos se reproduzem assim, mas… eu nunca fiz! Eu sou **e me sinto **muito jovem. Você já fez? – perguntou por fim, num sussurro.

— Não, mas aprendi sobre. – Perséfone respondeu e viu na expressão intrigada de Renesmee uma oportunidade de contar um pouco sobre seu dom – Eu vim para cá praticamente à nado, mas a distância era muito grande e até com minha constituição eu precisava descansar um pouco. – ela começou a narrar e parou por uns instantes para pagar pelas roupas e sair da loja até onde as duas marcaram de encontrar Jacob – A maioria das paradas eu fiz em terra, mas consegui subir à bordo de um cruzeiro francês e foi lá que conheci Gérard, um velho rico que me convidou a descansar em sua cabine e até mesmo me deu algumas roupas elegantes. Eu nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com humanos a não ser Penélope e confesso que me encantei com aquela pompa que eles ostentavam. Para os demais eu era a filha adolescente dele, mas para ele eu deveria ser a mulher que iria para cama com ele e eu descobri isso quando ele disse que tinha uma coisa para me ensinar.

— Ele atacou você? – Renesmee indagou interessada.

— Ele estava bêbado e derrubou uma taça de cristal no chão. Enquanto ele recolhia os cacos ele espetou a mão e eu chupei o seu sangue, o que o deixou bem excitado. Naquele momento eu descobri que eu podia aprender qualquer coisa que alguém soubesse desde que não fosse algo inato porque, quando o sangue desceu por minha garganta, eu entendi o que era uma relação sexual e até aprendi a falar francês.

— O que aconteceu com Gérard? – Renesmee perguntou nervosa, temendo que algo de ruim.

— Eu o matei. Tomei todo seu sangue velho e joguei seu corpo no mar. – ela concluiu e voltou-se para Jacob – Olá Jake. Já comprou o que precisava?

— Sim. Espero que o velho que você tenha matado não tenha sido aqui. – ele disse irritado segurando a mão de Renesmee que se assustou com o gesto – Podemos ir?

— Posso dirigir? – perguntou Perséfone para Jacob que riu ironicamente da insinuação.

— Você sabe dirigir? – indagou Jacob com um sorriso ainda no rosto e, retirando o broche da roupa de Renesmee, ela espetou um dos dedos dele que seguravam a mão dela – Você ficou louca?! – ele esbravejou assistindo ela lamber o sangue dele na pele de Renesmee.

— Ela está aprendendo. – Renesmee respondeu e Jacob a olhou sem entender – Esse é o dom dela. Assim como eu posso te mostrar minhas memórias, ela pode aprender através do sangue. – ela explicou para ele com uma admiração na voz e, enquanto isso, não apenas Perséfone já sabia como dirigir, mas também sabia como fazer ligação direta para que o carro funcionasse sem a necessidade de usar a chave.

— Vamos? – ela chamou os dois para dentro do carro de Jacob, colocou um par de óculos de sol que encontrou no porta-luvas, engatou a primeira marcha e, quando o carro começou a andar, foi acelerando e trocando as marchas como se fizesse isso há anos.

A vista das estradas que contornavam o mar eram de tirar o fôlego e nem o clima nublado minimizava isso. Perséfone sentia uma verdadeira satisfação em poder contemplar essa paisagem como motorista e até mesmo se esqueceu de seus passageiros no banco de trás.

— Alguma novidade? – Jacob perguntou baixinho e Renesmee negou com a cabeça.

— Antes do inverno a família vem para cá, mas papai quer fazer suas próprias pesquisas. – Renesmee comentou olhando para o rosto da motorista pelo retrovisor – Como está seu dedo? – ela perguntou pegando a mão dele com carinho.

— Já se curou, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto que desestabilizou Renesmee.

— Hei Jake. – chamou Perséfone olhando para fora – Aquele é o Seth? – ela perguntou apontando para um grupo de rapazes que pulavam do penhasco.

— Sim é ele. – Jacob respondeu e emendou logo em seguida uma recomendação – Fique fora do caminho dele ou dos outros. Eles não vão parar se a Nessie pedir como eu paro.

— Não quero entrar no caminho dos outros. – ela respondeu e virou o volante bruscamente para encostar o carro, o que fez Renesmee rolar para cima de Jacob. Sem nem olhar para trás ela saiu correndo do carro.

— Se machucou? – perguntou Jacob urgente tentando se apoiar.

— Não, mas fui surpreendida. – Renesmee respondeu e, num impulso, se aproximou do rosto de Jacob sentindo a respiração quente dele em sua pele.

— Vamos lá! – chamou Perséfone de repente batendo no vidro e assustando os dois – Eu quero dar um mergulho.

Sem jeito os dois saíram do carro e acompanharam a loira em sua ação espontânea. Seth acabara de emergir após seu pulo e sentiu a presença de Jacob pelos arredores observando sua silhueta ao longe.

— Eu sinto seu cheiro também. – ele disse virando-se rapidamente para Perséfone que estava atrás dele.

— Você sumiu. – ela comentou encarando o rapaz e se aproximando – Eu te assustei com o lance do sangue?

— Você me pegou de guarda baixa. Precisava treinar meus instintos antes de te ver de novo. – Seth respondeu se afastando aos poucos, mas ela foi insistente – Eu consigo me transformar na água, para seu conhecimento.

— Hoje você está bem arisco. – ela começou a nadar ao redor dele, que a acompanhava com o olhar – Mas acho que não vai ser agora que vamos resolver esse conflito. Jacob já está vindo acabar com minha festa.

— Oi Seth. – cumprimentou Jacob e o rapaz respondeu do mesmo modo – Você precisa aprender a ficar com suas roupas, Perséfone. – ele repreendeu a garota que só deu um sorriso debochado.

— Eu deixo você olhar. – ela disse para Seth e num piscar de olhos foi parar na praia revelando seu corpo nu.

— Ela é forte. – Seth comentou respirando pesadamente – Obrigado por me ajudar a treinar essa semana.

— Você está tão quente que a água ao seu redor está morna. – comentou Jacob preocupado – Ela é selvagem demais ainda. Não tem respeito algum pelos outros e com você não seria diferente.

— Ela é muito nova para mim. – comentou Seth olhando de relance para ela que já estava vestida.

— Por pouco tempo e é isso que me preocupa. – ele comentou sério.

— Devia ter deixado vocês se beijarem. – comentou Perséfone sentando-se na areia ao lado de Renesmee.

— Não somos assim, já disse. – Renesmee rebateu desviando o olhar – O que você pretende com o Seth? Ele se sente oprimido com sua presença de um jeito que dá para ver em seu olhar.

— Não faz muito tempo que eu cheguei aos meus 15 anos e quando eu aprendi sobre a carne e suas fraquezas eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de experimentar isso. Seth apenas teve a sorte de aparecer no meu caminho. – ela respondeu com indiferença.

— Ele não se sente sortudo e eu não gosto de vê-lo assim. Por favor não o magoe. – Renesmee praticamente suplicou – Lembre-se de que você não é bem-vinda na Reserva e isso seria um bom motivo para eles quererem acabar com você.

— Renesmee _ma chère amie._— ela começou a falar em francês de repente – _Je connais mes limites. C'est pourquoi je vais au-delà_.

— Vamos para casa logo. Sairemos muito cedo amanhã para o acampamento de caçada e Jake, diferente de nós, precisa descansar antes de pegar a estrada.

...

Edward colocou a bagagem no fundo da _pickup_ e sentou-se no banco do motorista para levar Jacob, Perséfone e sua família para a selva de Pedra da Cabra. Como era de costume nestas ocasiões Jacob ficou mais afastado quando os outros se alimentavam porque para ele é muito difícil ver sua doce e delicada Nessie se comportando como um predador sanguinário. Para ela, por sua vez, seria a primeira vez que iria pegar suas presas por sua conta e isso a deixava meio nervosa.

Logo após montarem a barraca Bella orientou Renesmee pelas áreas que ela começou a procurar cervos e leões da montanha quando recém-nasceu e deu dicas de como se aproximar sem afugentar as presas.

— Posso tentar aprender contigo? – Perséfone pediu licença educadamente para sua anfitriã – Não sei se isso funcionará com o veneno de vampiro, mas eu nunca tive a necessidade de perseguir minhas presas.

— Vá em frente. – Bella disse e sentiu a pressão das presas dela contra seu dedão – Como se sente? – perguntou olhando curiosa para as expressões de Perséfone.

— É estranho... – ela respondeu e olhou de repente para um ponto fixo no meio da floresta – vejo vocês mais tarde! – e com isso ela saiu correndo e se embrenhou na mata fechada.

— A capacidade de ela se adaptar ao conhecimento adquirido é impressionante. – comentou Edward pela primeira vez esboçando um sorriso enquanto se referia à visitante – Ela está tentando mudar por sua causa, querida. – ele terminou olhando para Renesmee.

— Bem… agora é minha vez. – ela pigarreou e nervosamente fechou os olhos como lhe foi mostrado. Após alguns segundos diferenciando os aromas ela sentiu o cheiro de um animal próximo e correu pulando pelos galhos mais altos das árvores. Sua aproximação ao avistar o puma foi impulsiva e ela perseguiu o animal por alguns quilômetros até que conseguiu alcançá-lo e agarrá-lo.

— Eles sempre foram os meus favoritos. – Edward comentou com sua voz doce, aparecendo atrás da filha carregando outro puma morto nos braços – Lembre-se de não desperdiçar sua caça e de deixá-lo numa clareira para alimentar outros animais. Quando terminar nos encontre no acampamento.

Jacob, em sua forma lupina, rondava a região e observava cada um dos frios alimentando-se de sua presa e retornando lentamente à sua postura que se assemelhava aos humanos. Renesmee era a mais desajeitada e por alguns instantes o lembrou de como Bella costumava ser quando se conheceram. Mesmo com os olhos cor de mel cintilando intensamente, mesmo com o sangue em suas roupas, mãos e rosto; mesmo com o brilho que sua pele emitia quando o sol batia nela ela ainda era a pessoa mais linda e pura que ele viu na vida.

Perdido em sua admiração silenciosa ele mal se deu conta de que ela havia se despido e agora usava nada além de uma _lingerie_ branca enquanto limpava as outras peças na margem do lado. Era quase possível ver o aro de seus seios sob a transparência causada pela água e a excitação foi inevitável, mas remediada com ele correndo para o mais longe que pudesse dela pelo menos naquele instante.

Um pouco mais à frente Perséfone boiava de braços abertos deixando a leve correnteza mover seu corpo reluzente. Ela sentia-se estranhamente satisfeita com o que consumira e um tanto diferente de como se sentia com sua dieta antiga. Era como se ao saciar sua sede com animais ela ficasse mais leve, mais em paz consigo mesma e, quando era o sangue humano a entrar em seu corpo, ela recebia uma injeção de adrenalina que a deixava no máximo de sua disposição sem cessar.

— Nessie eu fico encantada com seu modo de viver a cada dia. – Perséfone disse aproximando-se dela à nado – Como é que eu nunca provei sangue de cervo e batata frita antes?

— Já viu a cor de seus olhos? – Renesmee perguntou sorrindo e Perséfone ficou encarando maravilhada seu reflexo no lago. Seus olhos estavam num tom verde musgo – Sempre que caçamos nossos olhos mudam de cor até a gente trocar a dieta ou ficar com sede.

— Eu adorei. – ela respondeu e saiu da água – O Jacob não parece à vontade aqui. Por que ele vem? – ela indagou quando lembrou-se do nojo notório em seus olhar de lobo.

— Nós não podemos ficar longe um do outro. Ele é meu protetor e amigo. – ela respondeu meio tímida – Ele geralmente fica no acampamento e come peixes, cogumelos e outras coisas que ele encontra na floresta. A gente só se vê quando a "matança" – ela fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – acaba.

— Parece mais escravidão do que amor se quer saber. – Perséfone disse com uma sinceridade que machucou – Desculpa, eu não consigo entender essa coisa ainda.

— Precisaria que um lobo tivesse um _imprinting_ com você para saber e aceitar de fato. – Renesmee disse séria e levantou-se limpando os pedaços de grama de sua pele – Vamos encontrar meus pais.

A noite estava bem fria e quase não se ouvia insetos na mata. Edward, Bella, Renesmee e Perséfone permaneciam sentados ao redor dos restos da fogueira de Jacob enquanto ele dormia dentro da barraca iluminada por um lampião. Bella contou à Perséfone a sua história com Edward e todos os empecilhos que eles enfrentaram para ficar juntos, história essa que deixava Renesmee feliz cada vez que ouvia e fez com que a convidada sentisse vontade de se abrir da mesma forma:

— Eu nasci em 21 de Março de 2007 na ilha de Mykonos, ou pelo menos foi o que Penélope me contou quando eu cheguei aos meus 8 anos. – Perséfone narrou enquanto olhava para o nada – Desde pequena minha sede era intensa e eu tinha à minha disposição tanto sangue doado por minha governanta, quando mendigos, artistas de rua e andarilhos que davam o azar de cruzar o caminho dela. Dinheiro nunca foi problema para a gente porque meu pai dava tanto quanto a gente podia gastar e nós morávamos numa grandiosa mansão próxima às casas de veraneio de humanos famosos.

— Sua governanta nunca viu seu pai? – perguntou Bella interessada.

— Ela disse que ele sempre aparecia com o rosto coberto e só a encontrava em vielas para dar mais dinheiro à ela. Ele não demonstrava se importar muito comigo como família, mas sim como eu estava desenvolvendo minhas habilidades vampíricas. – ela respondeu e desviou o olhar chateada com o que dizia – Quando eu cheguei aos 13 eu comecei a me questionar sobre minha existência e insisti para ouvir histórias de outros como eu que cresciam, mas éramos imortais... – ela deteve-se e lançou um olhar para Renesmee que ouvia tudo em silêncio e atentamente – Foi aí que eu soube que meses antes de eu nascer você nasceu e foi motivo de desconfiança para os Volturi.

— Você os conheceu? – perguntou Edward tão focado na narrativa que não tentou ver isso na mente dela.

— Não. Eu não sei o que eles fariam comigo se soubesse que eu existo. Eles já são bem desconfiados sobre Nessie e o brasileiro e suas irmãs, que dirá se soubessem que há mais uma.

— Alice contou que ele tem procurado através de seus contatos notícias sobre outros mestiços, mas nunca soube de nada além do já conhecido. – Bella comentou e pôde ver uma expressão de alívio em seu rosto – Mas o que fez você decidir fugir de casa e vir para Forks?

— Penélope foi identificada por um dono de taberna quando começaram a investigar a morte de um turista que tinha **sim** uma família que reportou seu desaparecimento. Ela me disse que estava perigoso para nós e que provavelmente eu seria destruída. Eu não sabia quem era meu pai para pedir ajuda e, então, decidi juntar o dinheiro e as roupas que consegui para vir para América. Eu envelheci 2 anos no meio do caminho... – ela parou de narrar uns instantes, suspirou e continuou – eu só espero não me decepcionar com o que eu descobrir.

— Eu penso da mesma forma. – Edward disse olhando para Renesme quando Perséfone levantou-se e correu pela orla da floresta..

— Gostariam de compartilhar suas teorias? – Bella perguntou meio irônica, meio séria.

— O pai de Perséfone deve ser um dos que estavam presentes no dia em que conheci o Aro. – Renesmee disse pensativa.

— Eu também desconfiei disso. Deveríamos analisar junto com a Alice sobre quem de nós pode guiá-la melhor já que o futuro de Perséfone não pode ser visto diretamente.

— Acho que deveríamos primeiro visitar nosso amigos e observar como eles reagem à presença dela, se sabem de algo... – sugeriu Edward – Ela pode não ser a única mestiça criada e precisamos entender com o que estamos lidando: um vampiro apaixonado ou alguém com más intenções.

— Alice não veria esta decisão? – Bella questionou.

— São muitos vampiros e ela tem focado mais em nossa família e nos Volturi.

— Quando Jacob acordar traçaremos uma estratégia. Não podemos abandonar o território ao mesmo tempo.

Perséfone precisou correr mais de cinco quilômetros para começar a perceber, numa clareira a uma distância considerável do local onde os Cullen estavam, fumaça e cheiro de carne sendo tostada. Curiosa com o que poderia haver ali ela se aproximou sorrateira e quando ficou a uns setenta metros desse acampamento conseguiu distinguir o aroma almiscarado que Seth tinha.

— Eu subestimei suas capacidades. – ele confessou derrotado.

— Não se sinta tão mal. Eu estava pela área. – Perséfone disse sem a costumeira sedução que cercava sua voz e seus gestos – Está tomando conta do Jake enquanto ele toma conta da Nessie?

— Não. Eu só... – ele tentou inventar uma desculpa, mas nem ele sabia o que o motivava a estar ali – Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – desconversou.

— Só refletindo sobre o castelo de cartas que é meu futuro. – ela respondeu e sentou num tronco coberto de musgo ali perto – Deve ser interessante ser normal. – ela encarou Seth com um sorriso fraco.

— Defina "normal". – ele pediu enquanto comia um pouco do que preparara.

— Você nasceu, cresceu normalmente, se transformou em algum ponto de sua vida, mas ainda continua crescendo, envelhecendo e será assim até o dia da sua morte, se assim você escolher. Você não precisa se esconder nas sombras, nem matar pessoas ou animais para sobreviver.

— Você também não. – Seth rebateu imediatamente – Já tentou comer apenas esse tipo de comida? – ele perguntou mostrando o seu prato para ela.

— Isso ainda é novidade para mim. – ela respondeu tentando sorrir – O cheiro é muito bom, embora eu prefira um pouco menos assado do que isso.

— Posso te levar um dia num restaurante da cidade.

— Está me convidando para um encontro? – Perséfone se animou e Seth ficou envergonhado – Não quero te causar problemas, nem quero que a Nessie me odeie. – ela disse meio contrariada – Ela é a primeira amiga que eu faço e eu não quero estragar tudo.

— Se você não atacar ninguém, ninguém se chateia. – ele insistiu ainda sem graça.

— Está certo Seth. Me surpreenda! – ela concordou e despediu-se dele correndo de volta para onde os outros estavam.

Cinco dias depois, quando o sol se escondeu novamente entre as pesadas nuvens, a _pickup_ retornou para a garagem dos Cullen e Jacob foi até a Reserva pegar algumas coisas que precisaria para passar pelo menos o próximo mês com Renesmee na cabana enquanto os pais dela iriam com Perséfone visitar os amigos de Carlisle e Esme. A teoria principal era que com os dons de Edward e o escudo de Bella combinados os três ficariam protegidos de mentiras e hostilidades que poderiam encontrar no caminho.

— Nessie eu vou fazer uma coisa hoje e espero que você não fique brava... – Perséfone disse chamando-a para um canto afastado.

— Perséfone não me assusta assim. – Renesmee disse, mas ela logo emendou.

— Vou jantar com o Seth. Comida humana. – ela disse e recebeu um olhar desconfiado – Estaremos cercados de pessoas, não vou fazer nada de estranho eu prometo.

— Tudo bem. – Renesmee respirou fundo e olhou ao redor – Não demore a voltar para cá, por favor.

Ainda era cedo quando ela chegou à cidade, mas ela queria ver um pouco mais de Forks antes de atravessar o oceano. Aquele lugarzinho ermo era realmente um ambiente perfeito para seres como ela passarem boas férias e se não fossem os Quileute os humanos dariam uma fonte abundante de alimento. Ao mesmo tempo que ela pensava sobre isso ela lembrava do sabor das coisas que havia provado ultimamente e do olhar doce e inocente de Seth; caindo, assim, numa espiral de confusão interna.

— Eu ia te buscar em casa. – disse Seth estacionando a moto perto dela.

— E deixar Jacob nos interromper novamente? – comentou ela ironicamente – A gente já vai ou…?

— Eu preciso comprar umas peças para o Jake consertar minha moto. – ele respondeu e tirou de dentro de uma mochila preta um capacete para Perséfone – Estou com a dele por enquanto.

— Eu quero pilotar. – ela disse animada e ele fez um corte com um canivete na ponta de seu dedo para que ela usasse seu dom – Parece bem radical andar nessa belezinha.

Seth prendeu bem seu capacete, arrumou o de Perséfone e os dois subiram na moto rumo ao ferro velho da cidade. Mais uma vez suas habilidades surpreendiam e ela costurava o trânsito e fazia curvas sem necessidade de desacelerar. Na parte sem pavimentação do percurso ela quase perdeu o controle da moto algumas vezes e o guidão deu algumas guinadas quando a moto deslizou em uma poça mais profunda de lama, mas Seth não teve receio de cair em momento algum. Ele estava inebriado com o perfume doce que os cabelos loiros de Perséfone exalavam e a textura de sua pele ligeiramente fria que ele podia sentir através de seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

— Uau! – admirou-se um rapaz que mexia num _buick_ dos anos 80 quando ela parou a moto em sua frente – O que posso fazer pela senhorita?

— Por mim nada. – Perséfone respondeu sacudindo o cabelo agora completamente solto.

— É comigo David. – pediu Seth chamando a atenção dele – Me arruma essas peças, ok? – ele entregou um pedaço de papel para o rapaz que a analisou brevemente.

— Claro. Vem comigo pegar. – David o chamou e os dois andaram lado a lado até um galpão onde havia peças usadas e novas dispostas em prateleiras toscas de madeira – Então… quem é a gata? – ele perguntou interessado.

— É uma amiga. – Seth respondeu irritado enquanto riscava os itens que ele colocava numa caixa de papelão.

— Podia me apresentá-la. – David insistiu e borrifou um líquido com cheiro de menta em sua língua.

— Ela é demais para você. – ele respondeu e jogou algumas notas de dólares na mesa – Obrigado.

— Foi rápido. – Perséfone comentou se ajeitando novamente para subir na moto.

— Vamos logo antes que o David peça seu telefone. – Seth disse sério e ela não fez mais perguntas, apenas deu a partida e saiu levantando poeira de volta para a cidade.

O restaurante onde os dois entraram não era um lugar muito chique, mas era bem aconchegante e estava praticamente lotado. Perséfone chamava atenção por onde caminhava e cabeças se viravam toda vez que seu cabelo balançava de um lado para o outro. Seth sequer era visto e por duas vezes garçons quase derrubaram a comida que carregavam em cima dele.

— Está com raiva. – Perséfone afirmou encarando Seth.

— Não. – ele rebateu seco e enfiou a cara atrás do cardápio – Gostaria de provar primeiro a carne ou…

— Seth olhe para mim. – ela praticamente ordenou abaixando o cardápio que ele segurava – O que aconteceu?

— Você não percebe? Todo mundo está te olhando… te desejando! – ele disse num sussurro apressado – Foi assim com o David, está sendo assim com cada homem e até algumas mulheres daqui.

— Quer que eu faça o que? – ela perguntou irritada e ele se calou – Você me chamou para onde tinha um monte de humanos e queria que fosse como a gente estava no meio da floresta?

— Desculpe. Você tem razão. – ele estava visivelmente triste e ela segurou em sua mão – Eu nem sei porque eu estou sendo tão grosseiro.

— Deve ser coisa de lobo. – ela comentou sorrindo e ele relaxou um pouco – Espero que você melhore enquanto eu estiver fora.

— Como assim? Você vai viajar? – Seth se espantou e soltou-se do toque dela – Quando você volta? – ele perguntou agoniado.

— Eu não sei. Quem sabe até lá você já não teve um _imprinting_ por alguém? – ela disse como se dando uma alfinetada, mas ele não respondeu nem falou mais nada o resto da noite.

Já de volta à casa dos Cullen Seth parou a moto, girou a chave na ignição para cessar o ronco do motor e Perséfone desceu dela num pulo animado:

— Gostei da comida. – ela comentou olhando para seu companheiro que simplesmente acenou com a cabeça – Está chateado por causa dos caras no restaurante ainda?

— Não. – ele respondeu seco – Você podia ter me dito que esse seria nosso último momento juntos.

— E o que você faria de diferente? – ela questionou genuinamente confusa e ele ficou calado – Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo com você. A espécie de meu pai tem esse tipo de característica que-

— Lobos não são suscetíveis à sedução de vampiro. – Seth a interrompeu indignado com aquela insinuação e ela sorriu de forma debochada – **_Talvez_** você tenha me pegado desprevenido uma vez ou outra – ele admitiu contragosto –, mas eu sinto que é muito mais que isso.

— Não complique as coisas por favor. – Perséfone pediu quase suplicando – A culpa foi minha em tentar brincar com você e eu sei que todo mundo está certo: não somos bons um para o outro.

— Dizem que **você** não é boa para mim. – ele rebateu irritado.

— Errado não está. – ela admitiu e deu um beijo rápido em seu rosto – Siga o rumo natural de sua espécie. Até um dia, Seth Clearwater. – ela despediu-se e entrou em casa.


End file.
